New Dawn
by Dawnstorm of Rain Clan
Summary: Dawnkit lives a happy life in Rain Clan, but soon she finds out a terrible secret that may endanger herself and her friends. Will she be able to keep it? Or will someone find out and will she suffer the consequences? Read to find out! ;3
1. Chapter 1

Allegiance

Rain Clan-

Leader: Rainstar; Dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Pinefall; Dark red-brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Crystalglow; white she-cat with pale ginger patches

Warriors:

Snowflame- White she-cat with smooth fur and bright amber eyes.

Drizzlestrike- light gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Ripplefoot- pale gray with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

Icestep- solid white she-cat with blue eyes.

Hailsplash- white tom with dark gray patches and blue-green eyes

Needlestripe- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnyheart- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfeye- mottled gray tom with golden eyes

Mudflame- very very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Lightfall- pale golden tabby she-cat with white belly fur.

Indigostream- dark gray she-cat with very dark blue eyes

Redheart- dark russet tom with hazel eyes

Violetleaf- pale blue-light gray and green eyes, she- cat

Lakeflower- blue-gray with white patches. pale orange eyes, she-cat

Bumbleheart- golden tabby. pale green eyes, tom

Troutwhisker- spotted gray tom with blazing amber eyes, tom

Whitewillow- long-haired, long-limbed, solid white. icy blue eyes, she-cat

Tinypoppy- small tortoiseshell with prominent ginger patches, she-cat

Rosefeather- long-fired dark ginger-red she-cat, green eyes

Mistypool- pale gray and white patched she-cat, silver eyes

Cherrystream- dark ginger tabby, she-cat, orange eyes

Creekfrost- silver tabby she-cat, brown eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- solid white, she-cat, hazel eyes. (mentor= Indigostream)

Silverpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with black stripes. Blue eyes (mentor= Wolfeye)

Rockpaw- dark gray tabby tom, hazel eyes (mentor= Whitewillow)

Petalpaw- pale yellow tabby, she-cat, yellow eyes. (mentor= Lightfall)

Talonpaw- brown and white tabby tom, brown eyes (mentor= Hailsplash)

Hawkpaw- brown and white tabby tom, hazel eyes (mentor= Beetleleg)

Honeypaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mentor= Bumbleheart)

Tinypaw- small golden-ginger tabby tom, silver eyes (mentor= Lakeflower)

Thunderpaw- dark gray tabby gray eyes (mentor= Tinypoppy)

Queens:

Flightbreeze- Far brown tabby she-cat with white on paws left ear and tail tip. Icy blue eys. (mate= Redheart)

- Dawnkit- golden tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

- Acornkit- caramel gold tom with hazel eyes

Rabbitstripe- dusty brown she-cat with lighter streaks (mate= Mudflame)

- Fawnkit- dark brown she-cat, with emerald green eyes, white flecks

- Heronkit- light cream tom with brown eyes

Bluewing- blue-gray she-cat with long fur and silver eyes (expecting Tawnyheart's kits)

Elders:

Cindercloud- pale gray she-cat with white belly, green eyes.

Larkwing- brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes  
>Lionclaw- golden tabby tom, amber eyes<p>

Cloud Clan-

Leader- Cloudstar- solid white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Foxlight- orange-yellow tabby she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Featherleaf: pale gray she-cat with long fur, green eyes.

Flower Clan-

Leader- Flowerstar- white she-cat with pale ginger patches, soft brown eyes.

Deputy- Poppyheart- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Aquapool- pale blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes.

Swamp Clan-

Leader- Swampstar- dark brown tabby tom, piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Whiteflight- white she-cat with black tail, blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Lightningtail- golden tabby tom with long white tail. Orange eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Lillyvine- dark cream she-cat with brown feet. Long-limbed. Green eyes

**Hi everyone! This is just the allegiance, but it is a start! **

**I will have the first chapter up soon! When it comes out, Please Post! Thank You!**

**Ok! So! Yes, I got the review from which's name I have already forgotten. :)**

**I have fixed the allegiances, I messed up at first and did not really know what to do, this being my first story. But I fixed it and I'm ready to begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note!: In the allegiances, Tinypaw is not light brown, he is pale gray. And Thunderpaw has silver eyes although that might already be mentioned **

Chapter 1

Dawnkit slipped out of her hiding place in the ferns by the warriors den, she stayed low glancing around trying and trying to stay out of sigh. All of a sudden a force hit her very hard from the back side, immediately she scented her littermate "Acornkit!" Dawnkit yowled in frustration struggling in her brothers grip. Acornkit pummeled her back with his hind legs before pushing her shoulders down roughly with his front ones and bounding across the clearing from his extra boost. Dawnkit jumped up and hissed. "Acornkit! Next time you do that I-" she never finished because another weight hit her from behind "Ooff" Dawnkit grunted as the wind was blown right out of her.  
>"Ha!" Acornkit jeered "Never saw that coming did you" he looked at her triumphantly "Go! Heronkit!" Oh... Dawnkit thought, so that was who was squishing the life out of her right now.<br>"I'm not going to get beat my you to!" Dawnkit grimaced, and then heaved herself up. She felt Heronkit topple off her back. She was about to turn around when a third weight hit her! Thunderpaw!? Was it him now! Dawnkit panicked and tried to wriggle out from under her opponent, instantly the weight was gone.  
>"Sorry Dawnkit!" Fawnkit's voice sounded from behind her "I was aiming for Heronkit!" Dawnkit turned around just in time to se Fawnkit launch at her brother; Heronkit. nodding in satisfaction she turned around and ran at Acronkit, now with the element of force and surprise she easily knocked her littermate over, seeing that Fawnkit had victory as well she sprinted to her best friend and they escaped to the other side of the clearing together<br>Now recovered, Acornkit and Heronkit trotted over to the she-kits. "Hey! so now that we finished our ambush, lets go practice battle moves with Hawkpaw, he offered to teach us some" Heronkit mewed  
>"No" Fawnkit replied, we heard that Bluewing kitted, we are going to see the new kits"<br>"Why do you want to go see the new kits, battle moves are waay better" Acornkit mumbled  
>"No they are not" Dawnkit snapped "Lets go Fawnkit" Fawnkit started to trot away and Dawnkit gave her chest a few licks before going after her friend<br>As she caught up Fawnkit started talking "Besides, even if we felt like battle moves, they would have chattered like starlings" Dawnkit nodded in agreement. Soon they approached the nursery and they squeezed through the entrance, Dawnkit took in her surroundings; in the far corner, Crystalglow was trying to get Bluewing to eat some herbs, but Bluewing was so distracted by Tawnyheart who was jumping around the den like a kit. For goodness sake. this is his second litter, he could act a little more mature. Right beside Bluewing was Tinypaw and Thunderpaw, they were curiously inspecting the newest addition to their family. Dawnkit watched Fawnkit walk up to her mother; Rabbitstripe, and Dawnkit quickly joined her by her own mother, Flightbreeze.  
>"Hello Flightbreeze" Dawnkit mewed. "We are here to see the kits"<br>"Well now would be a good time" Rabbitstripe mewed over to the commotion, "Before Crystalglow makes us all leave"  
>"Ok!" Fawnkit chirped. Dawnkit and Fawnkit bounded over to the she-cat and Dawnkit knew what her first question would be<br>"What are there names?" Bluwing looked up as they approached  
>"This one is Sunnykit" Bluewing nodded at the dark gold she-kit, "And the tom is Sprucekit" she meowed as the little brown tabby tom sniffed blindly at his mother's belly. Just then Tawnyheart bounded over,<br>"Arn't they just beautiful! And they look like me" The large tom puffed out his chest. Dawnkit looked at her friend, and Fawnkit retuned the glanced and rolled her eyes.  
>"Toms" she muttered<br>"They are very lovely kits" Dawnkit mewed  
>"Thank you dear" Bluewing murmured "I think Tinypaw and Thunderpaw like this new addition as well" she glanced back "Don't you two"<br>"Yep!' Thunderpaw mewed enthusiastically, I can't wait for them to become apprentices!" Tinypaw just nodded  
>"Well! We shall be off then." Fawnkit squeaked, then Dawnkit watched as her friend turned back around "We have to make sure are brothers and in too much trouble" Dawnkit twitched her whiskers and Bluewing purred. Fawnkit trotted away and flicked her tail happily. Dawnkit realized she should follow and jumped up, then shot off after her friend<p>

**So! I hope you guys liked the first chapter!**  
><strong>Anyway!<strong>

**POLL TIME!**

**Which is your favorite kit? (A little early for that but, oh well)**  
><strong>a)Dawnkit<strong>  
><strong>b)Fawnkit<strong>  
><strong>c)Acornkit<strong>  
><strong>d)Heronkit<strong>

**(Sorry for the short chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnkit licked her paw thoughtfully, it had been four moons since Bluewing had kitted and Sprucekit and Sunnykit were growing fast. Sprucekit was a big show-off though and Dawnkit was getting really tired of him, Sunnykit was nice, but she was always obsessed with the looks of her fur. just then, Fawnkit trotted up to her

"Hi Dawnkit, I just escaped one of Troutstripes lechures of why we should not go sneaking in to the warrior den. You should have been there, Sprucekit was being super stubborn so Troutstripe asind him to take care of the elders for three days!"

Dawnkit looked up at her friend and purred, "Thank goodness, that will keep Sprucekit busy for a while!" Dawnkit hopped up and trotted a little ways past Fawnkit "Now let's go see Honeypaw, she said she knows a secret way around into the warriors den."

"Oh goody." Fawnkit sprinted ahead of her friend, lets go! Race you there!"

Dawnkit yowled after Fawnkit and broke into a run, going as fast as her legs would carry her. oh how i wish my legs were longer. Dawnkit thought. Then I would win every race against Fawnkit. As she was turning the sharp corner around the leafy wall that separated the nursery and the apprentice den Dawnkit almost tripped over a stick that was just around the corner. Thinking quickly Dawnkit pushed off with her front legs hopping to role to safety, but she tripped over her tail and landed hard on her chin. muttering crossly, she sat up only to put wit on one of her front paws and pain shot into her paw.

"Ouch!" Dawnkit mewed, "Mangey thorns!" She spat. Looking at her paw she saw a large thorn wedged deep in her paw. Wincing in pain, Dawnkit limped toward the medicine cat den, as she reached the leaf woven path, up to the den Fawnkit came up at her side

"What happened?"

"Thorn" Dawnkit mutterd

"Ok then, Honeypaw and i will wait for you near the fresh kill pile, maybe we can grab something before we go on our little mission" Fawnkit flicked her tail as she left. Dawnkit carefully made her way up the path, until she came to the medicine cat den, inside, she heard voices, so she stopped and waited.

"What could this mean Crystalglow!" that was Rainstar talking "Rain falls at the sight of the gray dog" Dawnkit sucked in her breath a prophecy! The crunching of leaves suggested that Rainstar was pacing the den

"I don't know quite yet Rainstar, but i promise that I'll do my best to figure it out" Crystalglow mewed

"Does this mean my clan is doomed" Rainstar's words came out tight  
>"Don't fuss over it now Rainstar, your clan needs" The medicine cat soothed. "Go on now, I have other things to do"<p>

As Dawnkit heard the footsteps of Rainstar comeing towards the exit, she pressed herself into the leaf wall and prayed not to be seen. Luckily Rainstar left without noticing her. Dawnkit waited a little before limping into the den. "Hi Crystalglow!" Dawnkit cheerfully squeaked a greeting

"Hello dear," Crystalglow put down her bundle of berries and came over

"A thorn" Dawnit held out her paw

Flicking her tail, the medicine cat turned around and grabbed a few things from her store, "Lick" she ordered, so Dawnkit stated to lick her paw in a rhythmic motion until her tongue felt almost numb. Then Crystalglow fastened her teeth on the thorn and pulled.

Dawnkit gasped as the thorn came loose "Ouch, that hurt"

"It will feel better in a little" Crystalglow began spreading a poultice on her paw, "This will help stop infection"

"Thank you!" Dawnkit happily left the medicine cat den feeling much better, dismissing the prophecy from her mind.

Turns out that Honeypaw, Fawnkit, and Dawnkit's little mission went well, they caught a few warrior tails, and earned a nice dry moss ball (bedding). there were almost caught, but they were in the nursery before any of the warriors could say "mouse".

Dawnkit purred as she and Fawnkit headed back to the nursery for the night, curling up in her nest along side Acornkit felt good, she collapsed from the long day. Just before she fell asleep, Dawnkit heard the familiar slab of the twig against bark as a cat left the camp.

**HI everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it took me longer to get this one together, anyway, who do you think left the camp so late at night?**

**a) Rainstar**  
><strong>b) Crystalglow<strong>  
><strong>c) Thunderpaw<strong>  
><strong>d) Pinefall (The Deputy)<strong>

**e) Some other Rain Clan Warrior**

**And thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
